Scott Menville
| birth_place = Malibu, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, musician | yearsactive = 1979–present | alias = | spouse = | parents = Chuck Menville (father) | children = | website = }} Scott David Menville (born February 12, 1971) is an American actor, voice actor and musician. He is best known for his voice work in animated films and television series. Life and career Menville was born in Malibu, California. He is the son of television animator/writer Chuck Menville (1940–1992). His first role came in 1979 in an episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. He is perhaps best known for providing the voice of Robin on the Teen Titans cartoon series, Lloyd Irving on Tales of Symphonia, taking over the role of Freddy Flintstone from Lennie Weinrib on The Flintstone Kids, and Ma-Ti on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He also voiced Jonny Quest on The New Adventures of Jonny Quest, Quicksilver on The Super Hero Squad Show and Kevin French on Mission Hill. Menville is also a musician. He was the bassist for the Southern California rock band Boy Hits Car, which released three albums until he left the band in 2006. He was with the band since their founding. Menville has also participated in non-voice acting roles. He appeared in Ernest Goes to Camp as Crutchfield, and had recurring roles on Full House as Kimmy Gibbler's boyfriend Duane, and on The Wonder Years as Wayne's best friend Wart. Recently, he did the voices of Metamorpho in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, JT and Jimmy Jones on Ben 10, and reprises his role as Robin in Teen Titans Go!. In 2016, he played Arthur, the Goodwin twins' computer in the TV series Second Chance and Sneezy in the Disney animated TV series The 7D. Later that same year, he also reprised his role of Duane on an episode of Fuller House. Filmography Live action * 50 First Dates – Man at the restaurant (uncredited) * Down to Love – Additional Voices * Ernest Goes to Camp – Crutchfield * Full House and Fuller House – Duane Moffat * The Golden Girls – McCracken (in "Blanche's Little Girl") * The Master of Disguise – Additional Voices * The Mentalist – Alec Mosca * Newhart – Timmy (in Episode 147, "Shoe Business Is My Life") * The Parent Hood – Ira * Punky Brewster – Boy (in "Open Door: Broken Heart") * Quantum Leap – Cameron Wilson * The Real O'Neals – Gangbanger (Pilot) and Tony ("The Real Halloween") * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World – Additional Voices * Sucker Punch – Voice-Over Performer * The Time Traveler's Wife – Additional Voices * Tooth Fairy – Voice Cast * Warrior – Additional Voices * What to Expect When You're Expecting – ADR Cast * The Wonder Years – David "Wart" Wirtshafter Animation/anime *''The 7D'' – Sneezy *''All Grown Up!'' – Various *''The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich'' – Salad Lad *''American Dad!'' – Additional Voices *''Amazing Stories, ''Family Dog – Billy Binford *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' – Gan Jin Scout (in "The Great Divide"), Messenger (in "Bato of the Water Tribe"), Firebending Magician and Fire Lord Puppet (in "The Deserter"), Academy Student (in "The Blind Bandit"), Actor Sokka (in "The Ember Island Players"), Additional Voices. *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' – Young Bucky Barnes *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Metamorpho *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' – JT (in "The Gauntlet") *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' – Jimmy Jones *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' – Jimmy Jones, Chrono-Spanner *''Big City Greens'' - Jace *''The Brothers Flub'' – Fraz Flub *''The Buzz on Maggie'' – Additional Voices *''Bunnicula'' – Count Cavanda, Hamburger Cheese, Scott Dingleman, Miserio, Orb Monster, Macaroni Art *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' – Ma-Ti *''Challenge of the GoBots'' – Additional Voices (1985) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' – Numbuh 85 *''The Get Along Gang'' – Bingo Beaver *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' – Vince Hauser *''Gravity Falls'' – Nate, Additional Voices *''The Fairly OddParents'' – Additional Voices *''Family Guy'' – Sound effects for Bertram *''The Flintstone Kids'' – Freddy Flintstone (season 2) *''Freakazoid!'' – Additional Voices *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' – Various *''It's Punky Brewster'' – Additional Voices *''Initial D'' – Additional Voices *''Justice League'' – King (in "Wild Cards") *''The Little Rascals'' – George "Spanky" McFarland *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' – Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus *''Mission Hill'' – Kevin French, Additional Voices (Just random fillers) *''Monchhichis'' *''My Little Pony and Friends'' – Danny *''Ninja Scroll'' – Tsubute *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' – Jonny Quest *''New Kids on the Block'' – Joey McIntyre *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' – Slightly *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Additional Voices *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Additional Voices *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' – Red Herring, Red Herring's aunt *''Rainbow Brite'' – Brian *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' – Bucky *''The Replacements'' – Buzz Winters (2008–2009) *''Rugrats'' – Various *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' – Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' – Donny (Boyz on Da Run) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' – Additional Voices *''Scrubs'' – Gym Teacher Bunny Conscience *''The Secret Saturdays'' – Francis *''Spider-Man'' - Doctor Octopus, Grady Scraps *''Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters'' – Jake Armstrong/Stretch *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Quicksilver *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' – Prometheus 5 *''Superman: The Animated Series'' – Kenny Braverman, Additional Voices *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' – Zack *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' – Crankshaw, Crankshaw Jr., Dr. Blip, Spooch * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Take Time (and Space) – Donatello, Pirate #1 *''Teen Titans'' – Robin/Nightwing, Red X *''Teen Titans Go!'' – Robin, Speedy, Detective Chimp, Birdarang, Killer Moth, Nightwing, Robin (Tim Drake), Robin (Carrie Kelley), Robin (1960s), Brain, Neighbor, Additional Voices *''Totally Spies!'' – T-Bone, Mikey, D.J., Additional Voices *''Uncle Grandpa'' – Riley *''Xenosaga'' – Albedo Piazzola (child) *''Yogi's Great Escape'' – Leader Kid *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' – Cody *''Zatch Bell!'' – Eshros Films Video games * Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins – Albert, Messenger B, Pirate E * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu – Robin (Tim Drake) * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction – Jimmy Jones * Call of Duty 2 * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One – B-24 Liberator Crew Member, Pvt. Andy Allen, Additional voices * Call of Duty: Black Ops II – Marlton Johnson * Call of Duty: United Offensive – Pvt. Whitney, Pvt. Semashko, Additional Voices * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest – Additional Voices * Dark Chronicle – Maximilian (Max) * Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil – Additional Voices * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard * Final Fantasy X-2 – Yaibal * Final Fantasy XII – Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Lego Dimensions – Robin * Make My Video: INXS – Ted * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault – Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – Soldier * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence – Soldiers * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes – Genome Soldier * MySims Agents – Sim * MySims – Sim * MySims Kingdom – Sim * MySims Party – Sim * MySims Racing – Sim * Reservoir Dogs – Mr. Orange * Resonance of Fate – Zephyr * Shadow of Rome – Octavianus, Additional Voices * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – Jedi Padawan * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty – Egon Stetmann * Tales of Symphonia – Lloyd Irving, Additional Voices * Tales of Symphonia Chronicles – Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia additional content only) * Teen Titans – Robin * Tekkaman Blade 2 – Hayato * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring – Sam * The Suffering: Ties That Bind – Kyle * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse – Young Albedo * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury – Eshros Radio drama * Adventures in Odyssey – PJ Manning Other *''Best Buy'' Commercial – Elf in Training References External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Alternative rock bass guitarists Category:American alternative rock musicians Category:American male child actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles County, California Category:People from Malibu, California Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Comedians from California Category:Guitarists from California